User blog:GalaxE/Introduction to a Mood!
Hewwo! I'm the mood I'll be talking about. :) I go by Galaxian Explosion, but most people call me Galaxian. My username is a nickname a friend gave me, GalaxE (it's quite the clever pseudonym, I think). Posts I usually make to introduce myself usually drop very quickly, but I hope I can meet some of you here. Now, a little about my history regarding the game, yes? Yandere Simulator was brought to my attention back in 2018 by a friend of mine on a forum. I clicked to the website and immediately got a "Senpai not Found" message, which supplies a pretty creepy Yandere-chan as the background. It's kind of embarrassing to say this, but I clicked out; I was never really a fan of horror to begin with. Then, the first video I watched of Yandere Dev's (without realizing he was the developer of the same game) was the video "Hate and Shame". I related so much to it that I clicked to the Wordpress of Yandere Simulator, and this time, I stuck around. I subscribed to him and watched the updates of his videos whenever he had them to show, because I love seeing something progress and unravel, as the Yandere Simulator game is. Even now, my information/edits comes from his videos, and YouTubers who play the game. However, because I was unable to download the game, my interest was left to slowly unravel itself, as was my information base. I stalked this wiki for a bit before I joined, just like I did on the forums, which was the first place I stayed on in the Internet, and that was about a year and a half ago. I have to say, it's lowkey intimidating for me, because I'm used to interacting with people I know more. I'm not a very social-media person for this reason. Nonetheless, the large variety of people here and the fanart that people shared was enough to appeal to me to decide to stay. You see, I talk at great lengths am a roleplayer, author, and artist (I'm pretty bad at doing all three, though). I've yet to join any Yandere Simulator roleplays, writing challenges, or art contests, but I'd certainly love to do so. I drew my persona down below: I drew it on MS Paint, and it's quite outdated. Proportions are my enemy, though. You'll often find me obsessing over small details (especially grammar), ranting/being pessimistic realistic, and trying to be helpful and likeable at the least. I'm a staff member on most of the wikis I'm on...which is not much. I'm not as active on this wiki as I am on others (16,621 edits on one, 1,648 on another, 2,430 edits on yet another, and 570 on one I just started for myself). However, I do plan on becoming more active here, or at least to the extent I can manage. You can expect me to usually be confused and annoying, as well as perfectionistic. Being annoying is one of my talents. I try to restrict it, but it comes out at times. I try not to offend anyone, though; I think I mean well in the end. I talk a lot, and pretty much do a lot in general. Oh! I almost forgot! My favorite characters in Yandere Simulator include Mr. Jazzy Feet, Aoi, Shiromi, Akane, Kaga, and more eccentricities. It's nice to meet you! -Galaxian- Category:Blog posts